


His Name's Peter

by scarfy36



Category: Glee, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarfy36/pseuds/scarfy36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superfamily and Klaine AU: Blaine Anderson is Tony Stark’s son, Tony and Steve Rogers adopt Peter Parker, Blaine is angsty about it and Kurt is helpful and supportive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Name's Peter

Blaine was in the gym pounding a punching bag, trying to work out his frustration and anger when Kurt found him. Kurt didn’t usually go into the gym if he could help it, but he noticed something was up with Blaine and knew that Blaine would try to box out his feelings.

“Blaine,” Kurt said quietly. Blaine stopped his assault on the punching bag and slumped his shoulders looking at his boyfriend with his big, sad, puppy-dog eyes. “Are you okay? You seem like something’s up.”

Blaine took a couple of deep breaths, sweat still dripping on his body from his work-out. “My Dad called me.”

Kurt was the only person at McKinley who knew who Blaine’s Dad was; everyone else was just told that he lived in New York and that Blaine had his Mother’s name. No one else knew that his name should have been Blaine Stark.

“What did he say?” Kurt asked gently. He knew that Blaine’s relationship with Tony wasn’t as good as Kurt’s with Burt, but they normally got along well.

“Well,” Blaine’s face was a mess of sad and angry and Kurt wanted to do whatever he could to make him feel better, “him and Steve have a son. Not ‘are going to have’ but ‘have’.” The anger took over Blaine’s expression and he spat his last sentence, “His name’s Peter.”

“Oh Blaine,” Kurt hugged his boyfriend, not caring that Blaine’s sweat might ruin his clothes.

“He didn’t even tell me they were considering adopting. Did it even pass their minds to mention to me I’m getting a new brother until the adoption’s complete?” Blaine was talking through clenched teeth. He let go from the hug and punched the bag a few more times to release the anger building up.

“Maybe they didn’t want to tell you until they were certain it was going to happen?” Kurt suggested.

“Maybe… but did it have to be over a phone call while I was at school?” Blaine was back in Kurt’s arms, his head resting in its usual spot on Kurt’s shoulder.

Kurt rubbed Blaine’s back soothingly, “Why don’t you Skype them when you get home? Talking to them might make you feel better.”

Blaine shrugged into Kurt and mumbled, “I suppose. Yeah, you’re right.”

“Do you want me to come over for moral support?”

“Yeah, that’d be great.” Blaine looked up into Kurt’s blue-green eyes and kissed him gently on the lips.

“I love you, Blaine.”

“I love you, too. Thank you.”

OoOoOoO

“Blaine is requesting a video chat,” Jarvis announced to a very distracted Tony Stark. Having a seven year old around was very different to what Tony was used to. When Blaine was growing up Tony only saw him on occasion, just enough time to bond for a little while then hand him back to his Mom when things got difficult or awkward.

But this time there was no Mom to hand him back to, just Tony and Steve and their new seven-year-old son. Peter was exactly what they were looking for in a son, but Tony was still out of his depth. Luckily he had Steve to fall back on. Steve was generally good with kids, something Tony was extremely thankful for, especially when trying to get their son to leave certain things in the tower alone.

“Yeah, I’ll talk to him,” Tony answered, sitting on the couch and opening the laptop to talk to his other son.

Tony knew Blaine wasn’t going to be happy about the adoption. He barely had enough time for Blaine as it was, and he would see having another as cutting away at his time with Tony.

“Hi Blaine, Kurt,” Tony greeted the pair, sitting beside each other on Blaine’s bed.

“Hi Dad,” Blaine said glumly.

“Hello Tony,” Kurt sounded much more enthusiastic than his boyfriend.

“Who are you talking to?” Steve walked in to the room followed by a slightly awed Peter. Obviously Peter wasn’t used to the extravagantness of Stark Tower.

“Blaine and Kurt called,” Tony was stopped from saying any more by Kurt’s cry of “aww” when Steve and Peter came into view of the camera.

“He’s so cute!” Kurt was nearly bouncing in his seat trying to contain his enthusiasm.

Steve laughed, “Thanks Kurt, we’re still showing him around. This tower’s huge and I don’t want to lose him.”

“Sit down, Cap,” Tony patted the space beside him and turned back to the computer. “Is there any particular reason you called today boys?”

Kurt gave Blaine a reassuring nudge. “Umm, yeah,” Blaine began uncertainly. “I’m not happy with how you told me about your new son.”

They all looked at Peter sitting beside Steve, still looking around. Blaine continued, “I’m not happy you told me over the phone and I’m not happy you waited so long to tell me.”

Tony sighed. “I’m sorry Blaine. I know I should have told you sooner, but we didn’t want to tell anyone until we were certain it was going to happen.” Kurt gave Blaine an I-told-you-so look. “And I know a phone call while you were at school wasn’t the best way to tell you, but we didn’t want to wait any longer than necessary to tell you.”

“Are you going to stay mad at them for long Blaine? They’re all too cute to stay mad at,” Kurt turned to Blaine with a hinting look in his eyes.

Steve looked confused for a moment then smiled and looked down at the child beside him. “We’ll come and visit soon; I can’t wait for you to really meet.”

 “Or we could visit you,” Blaine said warily, he was still anxious each time his Dad and Steve came to Ohio to visit him. He could only imagine how different things would be if people found out who his father really was.

“Either way, you won’t be keeping us from this little cutie pie for long,” Kurt smiled at Peter.

“Kurt, he’s seven, he probably doesn’t appreciate being called cute,” Blaine gently scolded his boyfriend.

“You can never be too old to be cute, you’re still cute,” Kurt mock-pouted.

“We better go, we’ll get onto you soon about when you can meet him,” Steve said, taking Peter’s hand, waving at the boys and disappearing off to show him more of the Tower.

“Blaine, I’m sorry,” Tony sighed. “I know wasn’t a good Dad to you or Cooper, I only hope I can do better with Peter. I want you to be a part of his life, and it’s a good excuse for you to be in mine a bit more too.”

Blaine smiled at his father and Kurt grinned at both of them. “Thanks Dad, we’ll visit as soon as we can.”

“Otherwise we’ll come see you. Good talking to you Blaine, you too Kurt,” Tony said.

“See you Tony,” Kurt said in farewell.

“Bye Dad,” Blaine said ending the Skype call.

“That wasn’t so bad now was it?” Kurt smiled at his boyfriend.

“I suppose not,” Blaine shrugged dismissively.

“And how cute was Peter? I can’t wait to meet him!”

“He was pretty cute, I suppose,” Blaine nodded. “Not as cute as you, but my little brother came pretty close.”

After the initial anger wore off, Blaine realised what had actually happened: not only had Tony and Steve finally made a serious commitment together, but Blaine had a little brother; an impressionable little boy that he would have to be a good big brother for. 


End file.
